


Welcome Home

by SerenitySky



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySky/pseuds/SerenitySky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has been away on yet another business trip and Steve is eager to show how much he missed his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this NSFW art](http://serenity-sky.tumblr.com/post/51282277328/loving-that-officey-feel-avengers-making-out), done by [objectively-pink](http://objectively-pink.deviantart.com/)

Tony sighed heavily as he closed the door behind him. Really, he didn’t understand why Pepper needed him to go to all of these Stark Industries meetings; she _was_ CEO now after all, he just ran behind the scenes sometimes. She clearly thought differently and now, as he deposited his suitcase unceremoniously on the floor, he was just glad that the little weekend business trip was over.

His flight had gotten in rather late, so he was sure Steve would be asleep. He loosened his tie and started for the kitchen, intending to grab the most ready-to-eat thing he saw in the refrigerator, which would most likely be leftovers Steve had made.

"JARVIS, make a note to tell Pepper that meetings are not to be any longer than an hour and occur only once—"

"Hey there, handsome."

Tony’s train of thought was interrupted by the voice of his husband, whom he saw leaning against the countertop in the dim light of the night.

Tony smiled immediately. “Steve, I didn’t think you’d still be up-” He froze when he turned the kitchen light on.

Steve shrugged nonchalantly. “I wanted to welcome you home, so I had JARVIS tell me when you got in.” He ran a hand through his perfect blond hair.

Tony’s mind could not formulate a response. He just stared. Before him, Steve was incredibly and perfectly naked. He could only gape at the sight and watch as Steve slunk forward, a smug smile playing on his lips.

"What? No other words to greet your husband after you’ve been gone for so long?"

He grabbed Tony’s tie and pulled gently on it.

"And here I thought you would have missed me," he whispered into Tony’s ear.

Tony shuddered at the hot breath on his neck and gasped when Steve’s lips pressed there as well.

"I sure missed you…" Steve murmured in between kisses.

Tony could not resist any longer as he cupped Steve’s chin and pulled him to face him, kissing him hard. Steve moaned in happy surprise and bit down on Tony’s lower lip, eliciting a moan from the genius. Steve’s hand found it’s way to Tony’s hip and he yanked roughly on it, pressing their hardening erections together. Tony did not object in the slightest and ground against Steve, feeling all-to-restricted by his clothing. He did not object either when Steve effortlessly picked him up without breaking the kiss and Tony obliged the other man by wrapping his legs around his waist so as not to lose contact.

While Steve carried him out of the kitchen, Tony’s mind raced as he lustfully imagined wall-sex and couldn’t stop a slightly disappointed noise from escaping his lips as Steve dropped him on the couch. His displeasure was short-lived, however, when the good Captain climbed on top of Tony and straddled him. He leaned down and undid Tony’s tie completely, letting the ends of it slip slowly from his fingers. He then pushed Tony’s grey suit jacket open and began to work at the buttons on his red dress shirt, kissing the skin as he exposed it.

"You’re beautiful, Tony," Steve breathed in between gentle kisses. Tony’s breath hitched as Steve’s mouth went lower and lower until he was just above the waist of his pants. He stopped there, however, and came back up with a small smirk.

"Tease…" Tony complained as he wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck to pull him down.

"I learned from the best," Steve retorted but leaned in to resume kissing Tony.

Steve’s lips were deliciously soft and Tony licked them, barely having to ask before his tongue was exploring Steve’s mouth. He allowed his hands to trail languorously from the back of Steve’s neck, down his chest, over those rock-solid abs—drawing out a high-pitched moan of want from Steve as he came precariously close to his partner’s cock—around to grab the blond’s perfect ass firmly, and finally down his legs to secure him in place.

Steve, meanwhile, grasped the back of Tony’s head and supported him so he wouldn’t have to lean down as far. His free hand roamed down Tony’s bare chest and pinched a nipple which, much to his delight, caused a brief groan to slip from Tony’s lips.

Tony began to make noises of protest as Steve pulled away, but stopped immediately when Steve’s hands began to work at Tony’s pants and he shifted and moved lower until he was settled in between Tony’s legs with his head above his crotch. Tony sighed contentedly and leaned his head back as his dick was freed from the rough fabric and he gasped when Steve licked the underside of it.

Tony’s brain short-circuited completely as Steve did not hesitate and took Tony’s entire length into his mouth. He moved up and down painfully slowly, massaging with his tongue as he did so. When he pulled up and swirled his tongue around the head, Tony let out a long moan and grasped Steve’s hair in one hand. He forced himself to sit up slightly and, propped up on one elbow, he took in the spectacular sight.

Steve’s eyes were closed as he pleasured Tony and he began to swivel his head along with his tongue as he continued to move up and down. The sensation had Tony seeing stars and he tightened his hold on his husband’s hair, making more jolts of pleasure rocket through him as Steve moaned around his cock.

Steve began going faster, one hand reaching up to cup and massage Tony’s balls. Tony let out a small gasp at the added stimulation and could feel himself coming closer to the edge.

"Oh _god_ Steve…” he moaned.

At that moment, Steve’s eyes flew open and he stared up at Tony, the billionaire’s lust reflected in those baby blues.

Tony couldn’t hold back any longer and he let out a long, loud moan and pulled almost painfully at blond hair as he erupted in Steve’s mouth. The Captain continued in his movements, though slower, until Tony was completely spent and swallowed him.

Steve had barely slipped off of Tony’s cock before the genius sat up, grabbed him roughly and pulled him into his lap, planting his lips firmly on the blond’s. He licked at Steve’s lower lip, his own taste mixing with Steve’s.

"You really missed me that much, hm?" Tony murmured lowly, watching as Steve’s face reddened slightly. "Now it’s my turn to show you how much I missed you."

Suddenly, he grabbed Steve’s dick, dripping with precome, and pumped. Steve tilted his head back slightly and groaned.

"God you’re gorgeous. Look at you…" Tony murmured appreciatively as he ran his other hand down Steve’s back and he kissed and nipped at his neck and collarbone—just the way he liked it.

"You present yourself to me the moment I get home and you perform so well for me…surely you didn’t expect me to leave you unattended?”

Steve shuddered at Tony’s words, breath quickening as Tony’s grip tightened and his pace increased. He buried his head in Tony’s shoulder.

"Tony…" His name came out almost as a whine from Steve’s lips.

"Come on baby," he nipped at Steve’s neck again, "come for me."

Tony felt Steve’s muscles tighten beneath his touch, felt his breath hitch against his neck and then he was spilling over into Tony’s hand and softly moaning Tony’s name.

Tony stopped pumping when Steve began to shudder from sensitivity. He brought his hand to his lips and licked off some of the come before wiping the rest on the jacket he was shrugging off. He gently cleaned Steve off too and murmured, “Dry cleaning,” in response to his unvoiced question. The blond was too dazed to make any sort of protest anyway and Tony quickly kicked off his loose pants and pulled Steve down with him as he stretched out on the couch. He kissed Steve tenderly and Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s torso and rested his head on his chest, giving it a light kiss.

"Love you…" he murmured, closing his eyes.

Tony smiled and held Steve close. “Love you too.”


End file.
